kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Break the Chain: Obey Me!
is the forty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. This marks the last time that Taiga Nobori henshin to Saga as well as the first time henshin to Dark Kiva. Synopsis to be added Plot In the present day (2009), Taiga and Wataru resume their battle to the death upon dispensing of the Fangires that the Bishop had revived. The two battle each other in both Rider and human forms; Wataru overpowers Taiga before walking off, tired of fighting him and telling him he will embrace his Fangire nature but not to help his older brother. As the Bishop has his Fangire army gather more Life Energy by the masses, Wataru helps Nago in supporting Megumi from a Fangire attack until they get unexpected support from Shima. After Shima reveals Nago's condition, Nago accepts the notion of resigning from the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization to Megumi's dismay as she offers to help him. Meanwhile, after losing his position as D&P's president due to his defeat by Kiva, a ruined Taiga later encounters the Bishop, who attempts to kill him with the aid of his minions. Nago and Megumi arrive to aid him with Megumi giving directions to Nago as to where to attack, but all three are defeated as Wataru arrives. He slays all the Fangires as Kiva, declaring himself as the Fangire King to everyone's shock. The Bishop is most offended by this and attempts an attack on Kiva, but is easily driven off as Taiga's mind snaps. Wataru later meets Shima who reveals that Taiga pretended to kill him and took him away to purge the Fangire energy from his body while being healed implying that Taiga had a degree of kindness within him. Elsewhere, a distraught Taiga demands the power of Dark Kiva from Maya; she refuses and Taiga seeming kills her out of rage to obtain the power of Dark Kiva to regain his title and birthright. As Wataru takes the throne of King to the Arms Monsters' dismay, Bishop is close to resurrecting the previous King, the Bat Fangire. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Officer: , Form Changes Kiva: 'Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Risng Ixa '''Saga: '''Saga Form '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Errors *''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'''Viewership: 4.9% *The title of this episode is of course a reference to the namesake opening song of the series. * If one looks closely, Maya does not turn to glass upon her “death”, like other Fangires in the show. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: With You: Final Transformation, Full Stop: Farewell, Otoya, Break the Chain: Obey Me! and Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ブレイク・ザ・チェーン・我に従え！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ブレイク・ザ・チェーン・我に従え！｣ Category:Episodes